We Are Number One but VS Numbuh One
We Are Number One but VS Numbuh One is the 4th episode of Triforce54's One Minute Melees. A Note From the Author This battle was made because of DANK MEMES BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII. '''Also to raise awareness of Stefán Karl Stefánsson's cancer. Enjoy! Help him here. Interlude Cues: We Are Number One but it's KAZOO'd! - Tsuko G. '''2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Melee now loading: kids next door mission operation: n.o.b.l.e. numbuh one battles lit evil Cues: Codename Kids Next Door - Opening Theme Numbuh 1 is sneaking around LazyTown, until he sees Robbie Rotten talking to Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby. Numbuh 1 ducks down behind a wall and pulls out a P.I.P.E.R. Numbuh 1: I have sight of the targets, Numbuh 2. Robbie: (To Bobby) Are you, a real villain? Bobby: Technically, nah. Robbie: Have you ever caught a good guy, like a real superhero? Bobby: Nah. Robbie: Have you ever tried a disguise? Bobby: Ah, nah. Robbie: (Gets annoyed) Alright! I can see, that I will have to teach you, how to be, villains! Robbie pulls out a saxophone. Cues: Lazy Town - We Are Number One starts at 0:28 Robbie starts playing his saxaphone. Numbuh 1 sighs. Numbuh 1: At least it's not a sousaphone. Horrible memories. Suddenly, a bright beam of light hits the four villains. Numbuh 1: What the heck was that?! Cues: We Are Number One but it's a Remix Compilation of Memes - TwinkieMan starts at 0:11 Suddenly, the music and singing turns into a compilation of dank memes. Numbuh 1: HOLY CRUD! WHAT IS THIS CHAOTIC MESS?!?! Robbie/Bobby/Tobby/Flobby: WE ARE NUMBER ONE! Numbuh 1 turns to see that the beam came from a machine, alongside the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane then proceed to get into a truck with Jenkins and ride away. DCFDTL: Jenkins ... It's time to go. Numbuh 1: Dang it! They got away. And now they've turned these villains into some kind of monsters! Robbie/Bobby/Tobby/Flobby: WE ARE NUMBER ONE! Numbuh 1: Ok, that's ENOUGH! Numbuh 1 arms himself with the S.P.I.C.E.R. (Music stops) Computer: KIDS NEXT DOOR, '''S.P.I.C.E.R.' S'TINGY '''P'EPPER 'I'NFUSED 'C'ANNON 'E'NFLAMES 'R'ETINAS.'' Cues: We Are Number One but it's KAZOO'd! - Tsuko G. starts at 0:06 Numbuh 1 jumps over the wall and points the gun at the villains. Numbuh 1: No more of your insufferable singing! I've had it with all of you meme-ing around! Robbie: Oh, look fellas! I looks like we have to teach this kid, or "hero" a lesson! Who's ready to catch a hero! Bobby/Tobby/Flobby: Us, cause we are number one! Hey! Numbuh 1: There's only one Numbuh 1, and that's me! '''THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER GO! All four villains rush at Numbuh 1, who jumps out of the way. He then shoots chili peppers from the S.P.I.C.E.R. at the villains, hitting them to the ground. Numbuh 1 proceeds to kick and punch Robbie until the villain falls on his knees. Robbie: Please! Mercy! Numbuh 1: Not a chance, adult! You better surrender or else-'' ''Robbie: Hah! Got ya! Robbie throws an apple at Numbuh 1, hitting him straight in the face. Robbie gets up, and along with his clones, surrounds Numbuh 1. Robbie: I won't be beaten by a kid! The villains rush in, only to bump into each other while Numbuh 1 uses his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. to fly up. He grabs Robbie and drags him along the ground. Numbuh 1 throws Robbie into a wall. Robbie: Bobby! Tobby! Flobby! Get the Soccerbot! Suddenly, the Soccerbot appears with a pile of soccer balls. The robot kicks the balls toward Numbuh 1, who dodges them until he is overwhelmed. Numbuh 1: Gah! Take this! Computer: KIDS NEXT DOOR, '''B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.' 'B'IG 'E'NORMOUS 'A'SSAULT 'R'IFLE 'H'URLS 'U'GLY 'G'RIZZLY 'G'IVING 'A'GONISING 'H'UGS.'' Numbuh 1 shoots the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. and the grizzly bear flies through the air and latches onto the Soccerbot, which falls onto the ground and breaks. Numbuh 1 runs at the villains and kicks them all in the face with quick kicks. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Adult vs Child themed One Minute Melee Category:Male-only battles